Painted Bodies
by DramioneShipperz
Summary: Compatible through 6.10. What if Rick and Daryl found Beth and not Jesus. After living in Alexandria for a month, Beth decides to do something. Starting with painting a wall in her house, with the help of Daryl of course. Full summary inside. Bethyl. Fluff.
One shot

Compatible through 6.10

Rick and Daryl find Beth instead of Jesus. They bring her back to Alexandria where they all welcome her back. Daryl isn't too quick to opening up to Beth like he did in the funeral home but he's always near her. And Beth, she's not the same either.

Beth gets a smaller loft like house near the edge by a wall. After everything that happened at Grady she's still twitchy at the thought of being behind the walls. Feeling trapped almost. Daryl asks if she needs help with anything. To take her mind off things she tells him yes, starting with painting the inside of her flat.

Not smut. Didn't feel right for this part. But possibly open to continuing and turning into more if anyone has ideas. Review. Not sure how it came out. Thanks!

* * *

Painting Bodies

By DramioneShipperz

A gentle breeze twisted loose leaves against the pavement, littering the road of Alexandria. Loose golden locks of hair brushed against Beth's cheek from her pony tail.

It had been a month behind the walls and yet she still felt uneasy. Anxious. It reminded her of Grady in a sense not the same but still closed.

 _'Alexandria ain't Grady. It's safe here... I'm safe here._ ' Beth told herself for the fourth time that day.

Reaching up with the back of her hand she wiped away beaded sweat from her forehead and huffed. Looking across the road towards a house down the road from her. She then saw Rick moving to sit on his porch with Judy in his lap while Carl talked to Michonne.

With a sigh, Beth rolled up the sleeves on her oversized button down jean shirt. Everyone and everything seemed, different. A good different. Almost normal. And Beth, well she was trying. Getting there.

Once she was back with their family, she instantly fell into a routine of helping out in any way she could. Watching Judy. She even went to help teach the kids for school. And Morgan asked for her help gardening. Carol with baking cookies...

Then there was Daryl... Every single time he made his way silently into her mind, her heart thudded a little louder and begun to beat a little faster.

* * *

Their reunion had been indescribable. She can still recall the moment she saw him. At a gas station.

Stopping to see if there had been anything she could gather. Once inside the gas station, she heard the familiar rumble of a car down a ways. Hiding at the sound of the car pulling to a stop. It seemed to be two men by the way they walked. She then tried to stay out of sight shuffling behind a counter and some boxes.

Accidentally she knocked over a box of empty glass bottles and the men stopped talking and went silent. Shakily she peaked around the corner from where she stood. No one in sight. Just when she was about to make a run for it, out of no where she was shoved against a wall.

The cool metal of a gun pressed to her head causing her to flinch while a warm muscular forearm pressed against her collarbones. Its width going from almost shoulder to shoulder. Beth remembered that she waited for the owner to finish her. The gun causing a sharp pain in the form of a memory. One from Grady.

Ragged breaths then made her look up at the owner. A pool of blue glittered in slits above her. Those eyes. She could never forget those eyes. Not then. And not now.

"Beth..." His strained voice was but a whisper.

The emotion in his gruff voice, dripping with an unavoidable ache. The hand with the gun moved violently away from her before thudding upon the ground. Her throat burned. Her eyes burned. Her heart ached. She didn't even remember her hand and how it made its way to brush the hair out of his eyes and against his cheek.

"Daryl..."

She was yanked against him, and found herself pulling him closer while she inhaled his familiar scent. Leather, pine, and something just so Daryl. Pressing her wet cheek to his vest she felt his lips brushing against the top of her head. She was drowning in his embrace. One she'd dreamt about for months.

Opening her eyes, blurry and wet only to Rick standing beside them with beads of his own tears upon his cheeks. She found them.

* * *

Daryl. Now he was different too. Not like the others in the group though.

He was always standing at a distance from others. From her. Never too close yet he was also never too far. She knew after two days of being back, he wasn't the same man she came to know all those months ago. He seemed to be keeping his distance. Then a week later he went on a run and was gone for a week.

On that run, they lost a man. His name wasn't one Beth knew but she knew Daryl. And she knew he blamed himself.

She sighed at that memory. Of him sitting on the porch cleaning his knife alone. Going over to sit next to him. He returned her knife. Told her he kept it safe. For her. She could've hugged him. She wanted to. But instead they shared a look. One of mutual understanding. One of acceptance. One letting the other know that they weren't alone. Not anymore. And that was enough for Beth.

Though they hadn't talked much, they did spend an hour each night together. Enjoying the company, the understanding, and the briefest moments together. Just being together.

Everything was good. Well. That was until this morning. Beth had awoken in a panic. From a nightmare that she was back at Grady and Dawn was there, about to shoot her. She peeled her knife from under her pillow, only to find she was in her empty loft like house. Alone.

Looking around the open room after calming down, she realized it was devoid of color and anything that made it hers. Beth felt as if the room was completely opposite of who she was.

With that thought she hoped out of bed. She wasn't gonna mope or sulk no more. No. She was gonna do something. Starting with changing where she was waking up.

Now only she needed paint and probably some brushes. Which she proceeded to find in her garage. On the top shelf. And no way to get them. Which lead her out here. In front of her house.

Crossing her arms, Beth looked around some more trying to see where she could find a ladder. Eyes wandering, she started to go to next door. The garage was already open, but no ladder or luck.

Looking around, Beth's eyes landed upon Daryl who was already walking towards her. Before he could get any words out, she uncross her arms and spoke.

"I need paint." She said bluntly. His brows lifted, as he crossed his arms while she continued. "Well I have paint. I need a ladder to reach it though, or help gettin' it down."

He nodded slowly with a grunt and started walking towards her house without a single word. A smile tickled her lips as she followed him with a skip in her step.

Once inside the front door, she lead the way to the garage, where five paint cans sat next to a bucket. They were on top of the fifth shelf towering over her just taller than Daryl. He could reach the first three just fine along with the bucket.

Then for the fourth one he had to jump but still caught it by the metal handle yanking it forward. Beth silently thankful that it hadn't been opened yet. When Daryl huffed loudly, staring at the last one Beth spoke.

"I don't need that last one Daryl... It's fine. "

"Nah, almost got it." He grumbled. Watching him jump and miss causing the shelf to wobble unsteadily.

"Seriously it's fine. I've got four other colors here I don't need- _Daryl_!" She shouted as he grabbed the last can but also causing the shelf to topple over towards the two of them.

Jumping out of the way, Beth watched as the shelf knocked over another shelf missing Daryl. The crash caused dust to cloud the air causing her to cough.

"Got it..." He said reaching for the other paints.

"I didn't need-" she began.

"It's yellow.." He spoke. "Ya need yellow."

Failing to stop a smile, Beth shook her head, grabbing the last paint can and the huge bucket to take inside. Pointing to where he could put it she went back out to grab a tarp she saw.

She was about to go back in when she saw an old wooden box like thing hidden behind where the shelf used to be. A couple jars inside filled with clear familiar liquid. With wide eyes, she dropped the tarp and went over snatching a jar then yanked it open.

Moonshine.

"Alright, anythin' else-" his voice stopped as she turned to him with a huge wide grin.

He walked over towards her and took the jar. She ignored the electric feeling of his fingers brushing hers. With a twitch of his lips, he leaned his face towards the jar, taking whiff. "Ain't no damn peach schnapps, that's for sure."

Beth giggled before taking the box from behind where the shelf use to be. "Well come on inside Mr. Dixon. There's more than enough... Grab the tarp too would ya."

Beth smiled as she set the moonshine upon the table and turned to find Daryl right behind her. He tossed the tarp across the room and took another step toward her. Looking up at him through his shaggy hair that fell in his face. He was close enough to feel the warmth of him against her skin.

Reaching to her side she reached for her own petite jar. Slowly unscrewing the lid, she watched him take the first drink. The way he refused to look away made her shiver before she brought her jar to her own lips.

The warm liquid burned and then she cleared her throat.

"No chaperoning this time Mr. Dixon?" She couldn't stop the words as they slipped out. His lips subtly twitched into a small smile for a fraction of a second.

"Nah..." He mumbled gruffly. His voice was different than usual. Beth couldn't pin point why but it was off. "Need help paintin' Greene?"

"Why yes I do." She grinned before taking another swig of moonshine with a grimace.

She heard a soft chuckle as she swallowed and then rolled her eyes as she made her way to the wall. It was about a 12 ft by 20 ft wall that met the ceiling at an angle. The whole flat reminded her of a barn.

"I figured I'd just toss paint on the wall in splatters. Ain't lookin' for nothin' fancy. Just color to lighten up the room." She spoke. He grunted pulling out his knife to open the paints.

Sky Blue. Burnt Orange. Crimson Red. Lemony Yellow. Dark forest Green... Perfect.

Beth moved to lay down the tarp and then reached for her jar. Drinking another huge gulp she sighed. She couldn't help but think about this moment. How normal and perfect it was.

"Now what?" Daryl pulled her attention as he tossed her a clean paint brush. Kicking off her shoes, she moved onto the tarp, dipping her brush in the blue and kept a firm grip on the brush. Flicking her wrist so a jet of blue splattered in a line against the white wall.

"We paint..." She giggled before doing another splattering line across the wall. Then a jet of green sprayed against the wall across her blue. Tossing a look of her shoulder she looked a Daryl, who shrugged and rubbed his beard in an attempt to hide a smile.

With a laugh she grabbed her jar, finishing the last gulp and shaking her head. Dipping her jar into the paint can she tossed the glop of paint slathering it onto the wall in plops. In the process she got some on Daryl's arm. Setting the jar down Beth walked towards him.

"Sorry..." She whispered with a stifled giggle and before she could stop she found herself wiping it off with her bare hands. "Here let me get it.."

Looking up at him while she had her right hand upon his forearm, using her left hand to push fallen hair from her face. He just looked down at her and all she could do was stare right back. At first Beth couldn't quite place the look currently twisted into his expression but then it hit her all over again. Guilt.

The memory came to her quickly, stealing her breath in the form of a singular word.

"I should'a tried harder Beth." He mumbled. "Should'a checked. Found a way to bring you with. Hell. I should'a known you hadn't... That you weren't... The blood though... and there was a car..."

He voice was thick. Sirupy with guilt and regret. And she found herself slipping her hand upwards under his hair to his cheek.

"...Dr. Edwards, he told me. He saw it all go down. The walkers. There were too many Daryl." She listened to her own voice before slipping her arms around him. "I'm here now. I made it. Just like before, I made it... And so did you. Okay."

Holding him close to sooth the familiar tremble in his body. Beth felt safe. Truly safe. Something she hadn't felt in months. Something she felt only when she was with him-

A small bang sounded from her garage causing both of them to freeze. Instinctually he told her to wait here as he gruffly walked into the other room. Beth grabbed her knife pulling it from its slot and took a step before another clash sounded.

"S'just a damn cat..." He shouted causing her to walk quickly enough around the corner.

The cat raced from the open garage into the lawn. She smiled and watched Daryl turn towards the door before noticing she was there.

"Thought I told ya I'd-"

"Not to sound like a broken record Daryl, but you said there was a cat." She smiled up at him. He gruffly sighed before nudging her shoulder back inside with the beginnings of a half-smile.

"Gotta finish paintin' before my shift at the wall." He said as he grabbed his brush once more and his jar. Taking a drink he the dipped his brush into the green once more.

Dunking brush after brush, Beth eventually found herself covered in paint. Her skin littered with paint along with her shirt and legs. Daryl had removed his vest getting paint on his under shirt and his pants.

"S'lookin' good." He said running a hand through his beard.

Beth nodded taking another sip from her second, possibly her third, jar. It was. All it was missing was yellow.

"Gotta finish it off with yellow.." She said stumbling towards the paint can. Grabbing it by the handle she yanked it upwards accidentally spilling some onto her feet. "Oops..."

Then just when she was about to throw it at the wall she found Daryl taking the can. When she was about to object he swiftly took the can slopping paint onto the wall. Beth had to admit it looked pretty damn cool.

When it was done Beth plopped to her knees at the edge of the tarp. Daryl then proceeded to lay upon his back to admire their work. With a sigh, Beth ignored the fluttering in her stomach boldly placed a hand next his head on each side. Her face hovering just above his looking into his eyes.

She couldn't look away as his right hand moved to gently caress her cheek covered in paint. Closing her eye, leaning into his hand she shakily bit her bottom lip. Whether it was the moonshine or something else Beth opened her eyes to see Daryl's expression. His eyes seemed darker somehow.

Beth moved her right hand closer. Brushing hair from his face before leaning down. No words were needed as she felt the warmth of his breath upon her forehead. Then upon her lips. Then on her chin. It wasn't until her lips ghosted before his did she even realize what she was doing.

Then she just closed her eyes, just feeling the warmth of his hand still upon her cheek. Slowly she pressed down two hairs. The intoxicating buzz she felt from his firm and damp lips was one she would never forget.

Experimentally opening her lips, she caught his bottom lip between hers while feeling his tongue trace hers. A shiver tickled her whole body as Beth pulled away slowly.

Before she knew what was happening, Beth had readjusted and tossed her leg over his hips. His right hand reached up to her cheek tracing the lines of paint already there and probably adding more. Then his hand made its way across her chin to her neck. Just feeling.

Daryl then awkwardly caught her chin between his two fingers pulling her face down to his. The strong taste of moonshine tingled her tongue while the sharp scent of wet paint hung before her. His fingers threaded into her hair while the other instinctively grabbed her hip. Their lips moved in sync. Like a melody of piano keys and guitar strings weaving unspoken feelings into a singular moment.

 _'Definitely the moonshine.'_ She thought before pulling away one fraction at a time.

When she was far enough away, she looked down to watch Daryl open his eyes. Beth smiled thinking that nothing could make this moment more perfect. With her right hand she took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

A scuffling sound came from her garage followed by Maggie calling her name. Pulling herself up off of Daryl, she stood still holding his hand for a second.

"Beth, Rick needs ya to watch Judy for a bit while he-" Maggie spoke loudly before taking a step into the room still looking over her shoulder. "What happened to your shelf?"

Beth smiled for a second letting his hand go finally. Maggie then turned to Beth taking in her painted state and then to Daryl who sat up.

"Painting. I'm gonna go find Rick, see you both later." Beth said with a smile placing a kiss upon Maggie's cheek.

Stepping into the garage she paused. Waiting to see what Maggie had to say. There was a long silence, no movement or words shared.

"You love her, don't you..." Maggie's words startled Beth.

It was a statement rather than a question. Hearing that made her want charge in there after her sister with a lecture to leave Daryl alone. Just when she was about to, she heard four words. Four words that changed everything.

"She changed my mind." It was gruff and low. She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

There was no way she had heard wrong. He spoke confidently and clearly. And Beth. Well she couldn't stop smiling. She was wrong. There had been one thing that would make their moment more perfect. And that was it.

* * *

Review and leave feed back. Ideas are welcome as is constructive criticism. Wrote this on my ipod with little to no edits. Let me know in a review. Thanks!

-Madi


End file.
